Talk:Sniper Rifle/@comment-5190846-20180805221350/@comment-27375779-20181126025941
Gotta find a crew you can roll with on more of your terms. One way is to create your own clan (give it a funny name too like Oldframe, or you can be serious, it's your clan!). It may take longer, but you can try find other players in a similar age bracket (I have played warframe with older streamers before, which I tend to find more stress-free, and yeah, they see more value in communicating). Or you can recruit mostly new players so they can run amok while you take care of them in your stealth vantage points. You can set rules in the Message Of The Day clan management tool, and mention slow-burn play. The great thing with the clan is that everyone can still do whatever they want, but it's a way to gather people with similar values and vibe, so you might be more likely to run missions together, and work together on certain things and clan projects/research. Stealth is surprisingly easy if you have maximum enemy radar, so you can locate enemies before they locate you, and you always keep in mind that enemies in Warframe are pretty short-sighted (especially when you're undetected), and don't really look up, that and crouching actually makes you harder to detect (there's also a weapon which innately obscures how easily you are detected, like the Rakta Dark Dagger - you have to have it armed for it to work though) This is even more fun with the Ivara warframe, because all her abilities are for stealth play: - Noise arrow can make enemies move away or towards you depending on which you need. - Sleep arrows can reduce the number of active threats/detectors in your proximity, - Cloak arrow to create a bubble for you to have a rest or eliminate enemies quietly from, you can also shoot them at a friendly's butt to give them invisibility for the duration). - Dashwire to take advantage of all the other vantage points (ideally from above enemies). - Navigator can be used creatively for scouting areas ahead (probably better in open maps) or a re-enactment of scenes from Guardians Of The Galaxy as Yondu's arrow. Bows work best with it though because it's a lot harder to navigate a bullet travelling faster than the speed of sound (slowed down by the ability, but still like navigating a runaway motorbike with its throttle stuck at max), and most bows have innate punch-through so you can pilot the arrow through multiple enemies and some walls. - You know what the 3rd ability does, but I could recommend getting the Ivara Prowl augment from its respective syndicate, as it will allow you to walk through lasers (so, 0-difficulty spy rooms) and move 50% faster than the prowl move speed. 4th abiliity is for when all bets are off and you need to get some blood on everything. You can use it silently too I could also recommend getting the various gear belt items like the 10x health/energy/ammo 'pizzas' (now they look like pizzas with a big hologram stating what kind of pizza it is) - syndicates provide them in the 'large' variant when you're a rank or so up in that syndicate (so 100 points of HP/MP/AP) - which you can deploy anytime to increase how long you can camp out for. Just remember that Prowl is a channeling ability, so the only way you can replenish energy while prowling is through energy orb drops only, either that or decloak in a quiet corner, recharge, then back into it. These pizzas are possibly one of the few items that are conducive to team play, as they are area of effect dispensers. I totally believe in all different playstyles coming together, as that is way more interesting and fun than doing 50x 2 minute missions with people who are doing more farming than playing.